DETRAS DE UN REGALO
by mikoblue
Summary: Día de Fiesta en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todos sus miembros están invitados, sin embargo ya es tarde y Lucy no ha podido decidir que vestido usar para tan importante evento y los extraños comentarios de Natsu sobre cada vestido que quiere usar no le facilitan las cosas a la joven maga.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-DETRÁS DE UN REGALO-

-Y bien Natsu ¿Cómo se me ve este?-.

-Te ves gorda- contestó el aludido.

-¿Tú crees a mí me gusta? Espera… ¡Natsu yo no estoy gorda!-.

-Pues entonces ¿Para qué me preguntas Lucy?-.

-Bien me cambiaré, pero tienes que esperarme- dijo Lucy tímidamente ante la extraña mirada de Natsu sobre el que ella creía lindo vestido.

-Claro Lucy, yo siempre te esperare-.

Natsu pensó que definitivamente Lucy debía cambiarse urgentemente, ¿Qué era eso de andar por la calle con prendas tan reveladoras? aunque debía admitir que se ese pequeño vestido rojo se ajustaba muy bien a… espera ¿Que eran esos pensamientos? ¿Desde cuándo él era un pervertido? ¡Él no era un pervertido! Él jamás se…

-¿Y este?- dijo Lucy interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven mientras salía del baño ahora con otro corto vestido pero ahora de color amarillo y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sin mencionar el generoso escote.

-Te vez como un pollito- le respondió fríamente Natsu ocultando sus pervertidos pensamientos de la joven que mostraba su desconcierto ante la actitud de su Natsu.

-Eso no es cierto, me veo bien- se defendió Lucy no muy segura de lo que decía.

-Te vez como un pollito, pero si tu quieres ir a la fiesta y que todos se burlen de ti, está bien-.

-No… espera Natsu- dijo una insegura pero sobre todo avergonzada Lucy –lo que pasa es que este es mi último vestido y pues... no te ha gustado y yo quería verme linda para ti- finalizo tristemente la maga.

Natsu se sintió mal, se sintió el peor y más desgraciado hombre por mentirle tan descaradamente a su Lucy, claro que le habían gustado todos y cada uno de los vestidos que habían modelado su amada Lucy desde el verde que se ajustaba tan bien a su cintura y qué decir de ese vestido negro que contrastaba con su blanca y suave piel, por supuesto no se olvidaba del vestido color crema que la hacía lucir tan sensual creando un increíble efecto con su piel haciendo pensar a cualquiera que la joven había olvidado vestirse y como dejar pasar ese vestido rosa con esa abertura a un costado que hacían lucir aquellas perfectas piernas… ¡Que rayos! Se dijo cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente su mente se concentraba en esos pervertidos pensamientos ¡El no era un pervertido! Lucy era su precioso tesoro que cuidaría con su vida si era necesario, pero… Lucy le parecía la combinación perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad que no podía evitar pensar en… ¡Rayos que él no era un maldito pervertido!

-Natsu…- dijo Lucy sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos –entonces ¿Qué vestido uso?- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natsu, él venía preparado para esa pregunta, la verdad es que la estaba esperando.

-Un regalo para esta noche- dijo entregándole una caja blanca decorada con listón azul.

-¡Natsu! ¡Muchas gracias!- grito Lucy al ver aquel regalo y no pudo evitar sonreír como una pequeña niña y más cuando dentro de la caja encontró un precioso vestido que hacia juego con el traje que vestía Natsu, así que no dudo en ningún momento y regreso al baño para cambiar su feo vestido por el hermoso obsequio de su querido Natsu, dejando a este esperando cómodamente en el sillón.

La vedad es que cuando se anuncio la fiesta en el gremio que era para celebrar… bueno Fairy Tail no necesitaba un motivo simplemente querían hacer una fiesta, Natsu no pudo dejar de imaginar lo linda que se vería su Lucy vestida para la ocasión, pero cuando se imagino a todos viendo lo preciosa que era su amada Lucy, algo en su interior se retorció, él no podía permitir que su querida Lucy se expusiera a las pervertidas miradas de los hombres del gremio, Lucy era demasiado para esos degenerados que obviamente incluía al maestro que seguramente sería el que más intentaría hacer algo.

Fue así como se le ocurrió que él se encargaría de lo que ese día vistiera su Lucy, le pidió ayuda a Juvia para escoger el vestido algo que gustosa acepto ya que creía que Lucy necesitaba un vestido no dejara al descubierto demasiada piel algo en lo que Natsu coincidió, en definitiva Juvia era un buen ejemplo por algo Gray jamás tenia esas preocupaciones por su mujer, ya que siempre se cubría perfectamente su cuerpo dejando expuesto solo lo necesario evitando así esas libidinosas miradas, bueno no todas ya que Lyon parecía no rendirse porque ocasionalmente se presentaba en el gremio haciendo unas descaradas proposiciones, si él fuera Gray, ¡maldición el no quería ser ese pervertido! bueno pero si él estuviera en esa situación Lyon hubiera tenido unos cuantos accidentes que lo dejaran incapacitado por un par de ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Lo que fuera necesario para que aprendiera a respetar lo ajeno y ahora que lo pensaba más hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Lyon, la ultima vez había sido cuando él había querido robarle un beso a Juvia y él muy descarado lo había hecho frente a Gray y de eso ya hacían varios meses… ¿Qué había pasado con Lyon? bueno no importaba al menos Gray ya no tenia de que preocuparse de dejar a su novia sola cuando tuviera que salir a una misión.

Y ahora que lo pensaba tenía que hablar con Gajeel y decirle de los hombres que habían intentado acercarse a Levy en su ausencia aunque claro como buen amigo que era él, le había cubierto la espalda y se había encargado de hacerles saber a esos aprovechados que la pequeña maga tenia novio, si en definitiva tenía que darle la lista con los nombres al mago de Hierro, lista donde ciertos nombres estaban en tinta roja ya que estos habían sido los más osados al querer propasarse con Levy, así que en definitiva esos debían sufrir más, nadie debía meterse con una mujer con novio, eso era un crimen, si tenía mucho que hablar con el idiota de Gajeel que seguramente agradecería el gesto aun que no lo admitiría.

-Natsu, ya estoy lista- se escucho la voz de la hermosa joven que ahora vestía con el obsequio de su amado y muy celoso novio –¿Me veo bien?- pregunto inocentemente la joven.

-Te vez Hermosa- le contesto sonriente Natsu.

-¿En verdad?-.

-Por supuesto… demasiado hermosa-.

-¡Gracias Natsu!- grito la joven mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio.

-Demasiado hermosa… Lucy no vamos a ir a la fiesta-declaro el mago.

-¿Por qué Natsu?- pregunto la joven que cada vez se extrañaba más por la conducta de su novio -¡Yo quiero ir!-.

Natsu no podía creer lo que había pasado, cuando había visto el vestido en el aparador parecía un vestido ordinario y en palabras de Juvia un vestido recatado algo en lo que él estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no se imaginaba que alguien se pudiera ver bien en esa cosa… pero claro era la preciosa Lucy quien lo vestía, haciendo que un normal vestido pareciera hecho por un diseñador ya que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada forma del perfecto y femenino cuerpo de Lucy y qué decir del escote que antes había parecido discreto ahora le parecía demasiado provocativo, causando en él nuevamente esos traviesos pensamientos además de que ahora estaban acompañados de vividas imagines que no hacían más que complicar la situación ¡Que rayos! ¡Él no era un maldito Pervertido!.

-No vamos a ir, te vez demasiado bonita y seguramente esos pervertidos intentaran hacerte algo- dijo Natsu, sin pensar realmente lo que decía.

-Natsu ¿estás celoso?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida, causando que Natsu se sonrojara al verse descubierto –¿No quieres que otro hombre me vea?-.

-No- contestó Natsu pensando en que debía ser sincero –tu eres mía ¿recuerdas?-..

-Claro que soy tuya ¿Cómo tu eres mío verdad?- le cuestionó Lucy mientras una sonrisa picara aparecía en su rostro.

-Si- contesto simplemente Natsu para después dar pequeños besos en la frente de su amada, que sonreía ante la simple pero sincera respuesta.

-Pues entonces no me compartas, así como yo tampoco te compartiré- dijo tímidamente mientras escondía su avergonzado rostro entre los brazos de Natsu.

-¿Entonces no vamos a la fiesta?- pregunto un muy sonriente Natsu.

-No- dijo de forma infantil la joven causando que Natsu se sintiera otra vez un maldito pervertido -además creo que me estuviste mintiendo acerca de mis vestidos y creo que debería de volver a probármelos para que ahora seas sincero ¿Verdad?- finalizo una increíblemente avergonzada Lucy quien no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, había sido lo más descarado y pervertido que jamás hubiera dicho, ¿Qué pensaría Natsu de ella? ¿Qué..?.

-Ahora se que no soy un maldito pervertido, solo soy un pervertido-.

Y antes que Lucy pudiera decir algo ante esa extraña confesión, Natsu se apresuro a besar esos tentadores labios y acariciar esa suave y blanca piel que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento, y después de un lo que a él le pareció un eterno segundo sintió como su beso era correspondido por la joven que al igual que él se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento que había nacido de una amistad para después convertirse en un puro amor y ahora dar paso a una sublime pasión.

-Ahora estoy segura que no vamos a ir a la fiesta, seguro que Mira se enojará mucho- dijo Lucy cuando por fin normalizo su respiración.

-Yo creo que Mira tampoco irá-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida Lucy mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Natsu sobre su espalda.

-Laxus llegó hoy-.

-Ah, entonces creo que Mira ni siquiera se acordará que existimos-.

-Entonces Lucy, ¿Me vas a mostrar otra vez esos vestidos? Te sugiero que comiences con el de color crema- dijo Natsu mostrando una picara sonrisa haciéndole pensar a Lucy que algo había un significado oculto en esas palabras.

-Comenzare con el negro- liberándose de los brazos de su novio.

-Ese también está bien para iniciar-.

-¡Natsu!-.

::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que fuera de su agrado.

También espero que no les pareciera demasiado extraño el comportamiento de Natsu y Lucy, pero quería intentar este tipo de interacción entre ellos, además últimamente estoy escribiendo situaciones similares, las que he de admitir me divierte escribir, aunque el final esta extraño igual me divertí espero que igual ustedes.

Gracias nuevamente por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura.


End file.
